One Being
One Being was first introduced in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King, he is considered to be the progenitor of our Planets in Mortal Kombat and on the Wikia (Earth, Never Never Land, Outworld, Orderworld, Chaosworld, Edenia, and others yet to be mentioned in the storyline). According to an ancient legend, in the beginning of time, there only existed the One Being, Azazel and the Elder Gods. The One Being fed on the essences of the Gods, but eventually, the Elder Gods defeated the One Being, and, in efforts to weaken the One Being's near infinite power, the Gods separated the One Being's consciousness into the planets and created the six Kamidogus, which held the essence of the One Being. The legend decrees that if one were to obtain all six Kamidogus with the Secret Amulet, he or she would be granted ultimate power, the one Olaf Tutchenko, Shinnok, Joe Valirover, Eddy Freebers, Onaga, Shao Kahn, Piero The Scavenger and other greedy beings are after. The One Being's disembodied consciousness seeks to reunite all the worlds in order to make itself whole again. It is implied that it has acted through beings such as Onaga, Shao Kahn and Olaf Tutchenko, and is responsible for their attempts to merge all planets, particularly Earth into Outworld. Although the storyline of Deception would seem to hint that the One Being would be the villain of the next title Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, this was later proven false, as Blaze would end up as the final boss of this game. In Mortal Kombat 9, Shao Kahn is hinted at being under the influence of the One Being as he stands atop the pyramid, prepared to begin Armageddon and destroy the planets. This event, in the second timeline, is hastened to the final events of Mortal Kombat 3, when Shao Kahn has almost merged Earth with Outworld, and at the same time he is ending all things in existence. However, the Gods intervene and destroy Shao Kahn, thereby halting whatever plans the One Being may have had. In the ''Mortal Kombat X'', it is revealed that the six Kamidogus, now daggers in the second timeline, have all tasted the blood of the One Being and its essence lives within them, serving as the source of the daggers' Blood Magic. In Shinnok's Mortal Kombat X ending, the fallen Elder God succeeds in re-merging all the planets to reawaken the One Being, allowing it to devour the Elder Gods and destroy all of reality. Trivia *Onaga in his unseen MK:D ending, becomes the One Being after combining all the Kamidogus and slaying the last of the Gods. *Shinnok's ending in Mortal Kombat X has the fallen Elder God restore the One Being, watching in delight as it consumes his former comrades. *According to reversed languages of Never Never Land denizens, all the existence is only dreams of the One Being since his consciousness was shattered into what become the Reality. Category:MK Category:Gods Category:! Category:Scary! Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Supreme Deities Category:Antagonists Category:Lords Category:Immortal Category:Manipulators Category:Chaotic Evil